


Лето двоих

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Иллюстрации к макси«Стройотряд»
Relationships: Павел Пестель/Алексей Юшневский
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Союз Спасения: ББ-квест





	Лето двоих




End file.
